


American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom book 1

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: avtwtp [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>join Danny and his new family members? well new to him.... along with a secret of their own ? and as it progresses a old team? what will happen to this family? read and find out .... post PP post hong kong longs please tell me blooms birth parents are in here i hope they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. American Phantom

Authors note -

Sorry for the long wait for A new stories don't hurt me! ( hides behind Danny)

this is based off A Larping thing me and my friends do.

MY FIRST CROSSOVER YES!

Danny Phantom Season 4 crossovers

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THEY ARE OWNED BY WHAT THEY'RE OWNED BY COPYRIGHT IS Nick,Disney,Rainbow,4 kids TV, cartoon network/boomerang , Summit entertainment.

DP Winxclub ADJ L Victorious Twilight , Teen titans

this has nothing to do with any of my other stories so Dani hasn't returned yet.

Danny - I HAVE COUSINS OTHER THAN DANI !

Me - Yes now shut up an lets get to it

Some our introduced before others

I've been trying really hard and I think I got the writing down, let me know thanks.

Post PP

6 months after PP

and after

ADJL Series Final

Twilight American Winx Titans Victorious Phantom

No ones POV

Amity Park

It was A Typical Normal Day In Amity Park. Kids heading to School People heading to work.Ghosts attacking,What!.? that's not normal?! you ask. Well it is to me you see Amity Park is the most haunted city in the world.How do we protect ourselves you say?

Well we don't protect ourselves you see Danny Phantom does who revealed himself to being Danny Fenton the son of professional ghost hunters ironic isn't it. He saved the planet from the Disasteroid and revealed his secret to the world. So lets see how he's doing.

Danny's Pov

Sam and I were walking to my house after our date at the Amity Bowling Alley,I won by two. It was Friday so that meant date night for us.It's just not as private since I revealed myself after the Disasteroid Incident. The Camera crew of Amity Park News were A few feet ahead of us. Which meant the Paparazzi and Fans weren't far behind. I grabbed the mail As we entered Fenton Works. Scheming through the mail I noticed A specific one with A Chinese symbol of A Dragon on it. It was addressed to my Mother. Sam looked at me concernly I must of spaced out. ''What is it? she asks, ''A Letter addressed to my Mom.''What's that Emblem on the Envelope?. ''A Dragon I say still examining the Envelope, she gave me A bewildered look.'' I don't understand either maybe I should give this to my Mom and ask Questions later. Sam nodded in agreement and we headed down to the Lab.

New York

Jake's POV

''Yo Mom what's with All the Packing! I asked as I entered the house and stared at all the Clothing around the Living room.''We have A Family reunion at Aunt Kathy's my annoying goody goody little sister Hailey said glancing up from her book. ''Whaaaat, I say glancing at my Mom. ''Now Jake I know you don't care for your Aunt Kathy or cousin Gregory.''Which I quite frankly agree with you about. '' But It would be A good gesture, besides certain family members I haven't seen In A long time will hopefully be their.''Who Mommy? my sister says in her little perky annoying voice. ''My Sister's Maddie Fenton, Miriam Sparks, and Alisha Wu.'' I haven't seen them in years. '' If you saw them you wouldn't think we were related. She said chuckling slightly.''We never told you this but your Grandmother was American. ''She was born here not one ounce of Chinese in her blood. ''Wow Mommy! that's interesting ! ''right Jake? said Hailey. ''Ya whateves,' I said.''When are we leaving? ''Next Saturday she tells me. ''Do you know if they have any kids ?Hailey asks our Mom with excitement in her voice. ''Probably honey but maybe around Jake's age. I saw my Eleven year old sis bow her head in sorrow before I said goodbye. ''Alright I'm gonna head over to Gramps shop see yaz. I tell her before heading out then Dragoning up and heading to Gramps shop.

AmityPark

Danny's POV

'' Mom? you down here?! I yelled down the kitchen stairs that led down to my Parent's Lab. '' Yes Sweety. I hear her say. As we head down to the Lab, where we saw her in her usual jumpsuit with Hood and goggles on, tinkering with the Spector deflector. I shuddered hoping she modified it to work with me than against me. ''Uh?Mom? I yelled over Mom's fire flare. ''Sam and I just got here and I got the mail and theirs one that really got our attention! I finally got my Mom's attention when she stopped what she was doing and took off her hood to look at me with those Amethyst eyes. ''What got your attention? she asked. ''This letter it's addressed to you with some Dragon symbol on it. I said as I handed her the letter. .We waited while she opened and read the letter her eyes bulged as if something horrible happened. ''What's wrong Mom? I asked after two minutes of A very awkward silence. ''It's A letter from my Cousin kathy theirs A Wu Family Reunion Next Monday and since it's Spring break we have time to pack but Knowing Susan she Probably already started packing. ''Really Should we start Packing? I said looking at her curiously. ''Yes it's Next Saturday.'' I'll tell your Sister when she gets home. ''Well me and Sam are going to go meet Tucker for patrol I said. ''Alright sweetie Oh you still need to tell me and your Father how you became Half Ghost. ''I will after Patrol alright? I told her, ''Sure sweetie she says. ''Bye Mom I said before grabbing Sam by the hand and leading her up the stairs. ''Bye Mrs. Fenton, Sam says as we head out the front door.

New York

Jake's POV

We were ready for the Reunion we just needed to pack all of Gramps Magical Mojo.''Yo G, I said while picking up A box.''what's The Deal with the Reunion! all of A sudden it's messing with my Schedule Rose and I were going to go on A Date? ''Young Dragon you and I both know that you as the American Dragon has many responsibilities even if it's sometimes not Dragon related. G told me.

in Jakes head

It's hard to believe him he always looks like he's pulling something.

out of it but still spaced out

''Sometimes that includes Family get togethers like this. ''Aya! '' Jake are you even listening to me! (back to Earth) ''Sorry G, it's just I don't want to see the same annoying Family we see every year. ''This reunion will be different young one. ''How? I asked. ''My Daughter's Alisha,Miriam and Maddie may come this year. ''Why hadn't they come before. I asked. ''Alisha had no children and thought being A dragon was unuseful so she skipped her Generation like your Mother. ''Miriam and Aunt Maddie didn't but I don't think they uses it much. ''But they were gifted Children Miriam with her Fairy abilities and Maddie with Brains much like your sister. ''Maddie went to Wisconsin University Where she met your Uncle Jack. ''Another son In law out of the chinese line no Dragon powers. My Grandfather said disappointedly shaking his head.''Miriam went to Alfea school for Fairies. ''Wait wait wait fairies? as in this size fairies. I said demonstrating A inch the size of A toothpick. ''Well no human size but she can miniaturize. ''Did they have Children? I asked . ''They did Maddie and Jack have two kids Jasmine and Daniel Fenton. ''Really? ''Yes Jasmine is seventeen and Daniel is fifthteen. ''Miriam soon left the Palace and Married King Oritel of the planet Sparks. '' ''Whaaaaat?'' King ,Queen? I said confused by all means .''Oh I forgot to mention you your sister and your Cousins are Royalty young one.''Sorry we never told you but you were to young to understand. ''It's ok ''When's the Reunion? I asked . ''Next Saturday G said. ''Oh alright where's Fu? ''Out with A poodle G says . ''Of course I say. ''Well catch you later G. ''Goodbye young one. He says as I head out the door to head to my Date with Rose.

Amity Park

Danny's POV

''I'll miss you. Sam tells me as we were packing the R.V to head to the Airport to go to New York. ''I'll miss you too, I tell her. ''You sure you and Tuck can handle AmityPark without me for the weekend? ''Of course Go mingle with your Family. ''Alright I love you. she tells me . '' I love you to I tell her. She than grabs the collar of my shirt and gives me the most passionate kiss I had ever felt from her, since we started our relationship.

''See you soon. she tells me. ''See you, I say getting into the R.V sitting next to my Sister, Just as the R.V started up and we rode off out of AmityPark heading to the Airport to head to New York to meet my Mom's side of the Family. I hope they don't think I'm odd because of my powers. Because I know they heard the News after I saved the Planet.

Jake's POV

''I'll miss you. My Girlfriend Rose tells me. ''I'll mis you too I tell her.

She gives me A kiss an leaves. ''Come on Jakaroo my Dad tells me If you want to meet your new Cousins you better hurry and get in the car. ''Dad? ''You Just Found out six months ago that you married into A Family of Magical Reptiles.''You really want to go diving head first into it. '' I mean their probably going to freak when they find out you know. ''Mom what about the Dragon Council? ''Well Jake I just don't know she tells me. Awwww Maaaannn.

No one's POV

Little Did the Ghost boy and the American Dragon knew is that Prince Arrogon and the Dark dragon would team up to defeat The American Dragon and the Imfamous Danny Phantom.

Author's note

HURRAY! MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST CROSSOVER YEAH! MORE WILL COME AND I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. THANKS FOR READING REVIEW! DANNY AND JAKE WANT YA TO.

Jake - Dooooooooooo itttttt doooooooo it

Danny - you know you want to. We know you want to right Cuz?

Jake - oh ya yo press that fav an follow button!

Danny - Press it press it press iiitt!

Box Ghost - BEWARE! Do not press the mysterious button of horror!

Danny - Press itttt! SHUT UP BOXGHOST! BE RIGHT BACK ( BEATS UP THE BOX GHOST IN 15 SECONDS AND SUCKS HIM IN THE THERMOS) WHERE WAS I OH YA PRESS THE BUTTONS!

 

Next »


	2. Princess Queen  Bloom

Authors Note

hey it's Me again Sorry that I had to delete the First Chapter but the editing

wou'ldnt work. So I had to delete it. I'ts up now I gave you Danny and Jake's POV Now I'ts 2/11/13 Which is also the Day I give you the Winx Pov of this Reunion

ch. 2

Bloom's POV

I've just married the Man of my Dreams. Sky King of Erkaculan. I guess that makes me A Queen, and A Princess I'm the Last Princess Of the Planet Sparks. Sky saved my Planet by pulling my Father's Sword from the Rock that confines it. My Planet was saved and Sky Proposed. We were married A month after. I was with my Mother in the Castle Lake, we were talking to My deceased Sister Daphne when my Father King Oritel came In with A letter. 'What is it Oritel? my mother said. ''It's A letter From A Kathy Chen''. ''Chen! she say's grabbing the letter from my Father and reading it thoroughly. '' Wow I haven't heard from them in years! ''Who Mom? I asked. My sister's Maddie,Alisha and A Chen Family Reunion Saturday at Aunt Kathy's 'Should we go?'' Well I know we've been Imprisoned for eighteen years. But we should go Bloom does need to get to know your side Miriam she already met mine last week. '' How could I forget Grandma and Grandpa Sparks they kept pinching my cheeks telling you guys not to lose another beautiful Child. '' I know. Dad said sadly.''So when do we leave? '' Today they said.'' So get packing. ''Alright see you in outside in an hour. '' Sure sweetie. They said as I left the family lake, and headed to my room to pack. '' Mom Dad! are you ready?! I yelled as I walked downstairs with my suitcase before using A spell to shrink it to pocket size. '' Coming Darling! they said as they entered from the Ballroom. '' Are you ready to go? I asked. ''Sure Bloom were ready.'' Good I can't wait to meet my Cousins. '' Ok Honey relax you'll meet them soon lets get going. We went out to the Front of the Castle and headed into our Ship and headed to Earth to meet my Family.

Authors Note '

well there you have it the entire Family is headed to Aunt Kathy's What will happen stay tuned. sorry its short but I didn't have anything else to say.


	3. meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> join Danny and his new Family members? Well new to him along with A secret of their own and as it progresses a Old team?what will happen to this Family? read and find out. After PP

American Winx Phantom

Author's note

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope I didn't lose any followers I've just had a ton of writer's block plus requests. Ps I had the story mixed up flash backs may be in future stories that go with the story. On with the story! Happy Belated Dannyversary!

On to Ch. 3

No one's POV

Danny arrived at his Aunt Kathy's finally! After hours of a hard enduring plane ride, and a boat ride to his Aunt Kathy's. Danny and his family finally made it to his Aunt Kathy's private estate in the Cherylekeys.

''Finally were here''. Said Jazz as they exited the boat. '' Ya I was wondering when we would get here so I could stop hearing your rambling about psychology and trying to get in my head''.

''Danny be nice to your Sister''. Said Maddie as she unloaded their suitcases.

''Here Mom let me help you with that''. Said Danny as he lifted the four suitcases with ease.

''Wow Danny that would be great''! Said Maddie as she handed him the suitcases. ''Come on were almost their! I can't wait to see my father.' Said an excited Maddie. '' So Well were almost to the estate''.

''Wow Danny since when can you lift four suitcases with ease''? Danny turned to look at his curious Mother. ''Since a month after the accident.'' He said as he continued on with the all the luggage. The Fenton Parent's glanced a look at each other before heading towards Kathy's estate.

Danny's POV

I can't believe I'm in the cherreal keys and about to meet my Mom's side of the family. I didn't really know Mom had any sibling's well except of course Aunt Alisha, but that's not the point, I'm glad we came it seemed like Mom hasn't seen her Family in years. Well I guess she hasn't, I hope her Family accepted me for me. I thought as we gradually walked up the steps to my Aunt Kathy's Home.

Jake's POV

We're all here well except Mom's Supposed Sis. I wonder if there even coming or even if their Dragons! I wonder if she even mentioned it to her children.

''Jake! Aunt Middies' here! Yelled Hailey. ''Uh ya ok be right there Hails.''

I dragged my feet from the back porch and headed into the living room. ''Jake, this is your Aunt Maddie Uncle Jack and Cousin's Jasmine and Daniel''. Said mom.

''Uh hello I'm Jake nice to meet you. Wait you're the Fenton's as in The Fenton's from Amity Park!'' yelled Jake. ''Yes and its Jazz.''. Said Jazz as she gave her newfound cousin an odd look. ''So then your''?! Jake said as he looked at Danny. ''Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom.'' '' Ya that's it''. ''So did your Mom tell you the Family secret''? Asked Jake. ''What secret?'' said Danny and Jazz in unison. '' I didn't want to tell you, kids because the secrets from my family our so big I didn't think you could handle it and ever since Danny revealed, but before Maddie could finish her sentence her Cousin Kathy approached them. ''Maddie long time no see''. Said Kathy, as she entered the living room. ''Same to you cuz''. ''You haven't told them''? asked Kathy, Susan following a few seconds after. ''No they never showed any signs and after Danny's accident I figured not to get into it. ''And soon after finding out his secret I decided I didn't want to add to the busy and stressful schedule Danny has. And if I told Jazz then she would be more worried for her family then she already is''. '' What is Aunt Susan''? asked Danny and Jazz in unison. ''Well you do know you are 40% Chinese''? ''Yes'' they said concernly. ''Well your mother Aunt Alisha, Aunt Miriam and I and you and your cousins were either born with Dragon powers or just simply skipped our generations and well it's possible that your Sister and your cousin Bloom, former cousin Daphne and yourself have the ability deep within you, ''Cousin's Bloom and Daphne''? Said Danny, Jazz, Jake and Hailey in unison. ''Yes but your cousin Daphne passed away after the Planet Sparks was attacked. ''Huh? Planet Sparks''? Said Jake.

''It's a Kingdom in Magix its still part of the Magical world''. Jake and Hailey looked stunned while Danny and Jazz stood still with their mouth wide open. '' Is this a trick''? Asked Jazz.

'' What is'''? asked Maddie. ''That our cousin's a princess and you're from a family of uh I don't know. But before Jazz could finish her sentence Danny finished it for her but more of a yell.

''Fire breathing Dragons''! '' So you told them.'' Said Miriam as she and her Husband King Oritel and final Daughter Bloom entered the back yard where the family was assembled.

''Yes I''. Maddie stood there in ah Miriam! Oritel it's been''. Maddie stood there dumbfounded.

''Year's yes it has.'' Well how are you how is your Daughter, I'm gravely sorry for your loss of Daphne''. ''It's not your fault. I would like you to meet our other Daughter Bloom Daphne's sister''. ''Hello I'm your Aunt Maddie and this is your Uncle Jack and your Cousins Jazz and Danny''. Said Maddie as she gestured towards her family as each of them waved nervously. ''Wait you're Danny Phantom''. Said Bloom as she glanced at the youngest Fenton child. '' Uh yes'' said Danny. ''I thought I saw you on Magix News!'' said Bloom. '' That's right you're a fairy right?'' asked Jazz and Danny. ''Ya and Princes and Queen Bloom of Sparks and Erakulan .''.Said Bloom. ''Wow.'' Said Hailey. ''So my Mom said we're a family of fire breathing Dragons''? asked Danny. ''Weird right''? Asked Bloom. ''Actually it's sort of hard to believe''. Said Jazz as her brother nodded in agreement. At that moment Aunt Kathy and her son Greggy or Gregory as he likes to be called walked in Grandpa Loushi and Fu Dog not far behind.

''So I take it Alisha will not be joining us''? Said Grandpa as he and Fu entered the house.

''No sorry Dad''. Said Maddie, Mom and Miriam. ''Shame I really wanted to see them''. Said Grandpa. ''Wait a minute''. Said Boom and Jazz. ''Were a Family of fire breathing Dragons and you never told us!'' yelled Danny and Jazz. On queue one of their Grandma's sneezed and formed and unformed into a yellow fire breathing Dragon. ''What!'' yelled Danny and Jazz as they stared in Awe. ''We told ya.'' Said Hailey. ''What do you look like in Dragon form Aunt Kathy, Maddie, Miriam, and Susan? Asked one of my cousins. The sisters looked at each other before answering. ''Well we skipped are generations.'' They said. ''We figured our children will uphold the Family tradition plus we didn't need the Dragon abilities''. Said Maddie. ''Yeah but I'm the Fairy of the Dragon flame. Now I'm going to have two Dragon flames?'' asked Bloom. ''I suppose so.'' Said Miriam. '' Can you prove this whole Dragon fiasco?'' asked Jazz. Mom looked at her skeptically. ''Jake? Hailey''? We figured it was our queue to Dragon Up. ''Dragon up!'' We yelled as we transformed into our Dragon forms. ''Wow we believe you now Mom said Danny and Jazz.

Danny's POV

Dragons? Dragons? Dragons! How can my Mom keep a secret this big from us is she serious!? I yelled in his mind. ''Freaked out''? asked Jake. ''A little.'' said Bloom and Jazz. I nodded in agreement. ''Do you have Dragon powers''? asked Hailey. ''We just found out about it, how are we supposed to know if we do''? I asked. ''You just know.'' Said Jake. ''So do you have to say Dragon up''? asked Jazz. ''I don't think so''? said Jake everyone in the Family says it so I guess maybe''. Jazz and I thought about it but nothing happened. ''Guess not''. Said Jazz. Why don't you say it then''? asked Grandpa. We gave each other comforting glances and said together. ''Dragon up''! Jazz and I yelled and just like Jake and Hailey we formed into fire breathing Dragons. Jake and Hailey were in their forms as well Jake was a red Dragon with a yellow belly and Hailey was a pink Dragon. Jazz was a Black Dragon with a teal belly and I was a white Dragon with a red belly. I couldn't believe my eyes. ''I can't believe this''. Said Jazz. ''Me either I said. Bloom did it to she was a Blue dragon with a yellow Belly. ''Wow''. We all said while starring at each other. ''I knew when those teeth came in you had the gene. '' said Mom. 'How do we change back?'' I asked. '' Just think about it.'' Said Hailey.

''Kind of like when you changer out of your Ghost powers Danny''. Jazz said, she already changed back. ''Oh''. I said as I changed back. ''Cool''. We said as we changed back. ''So Mom''? said Jake. ''Does the Dragon council need to know about this''? asked Hailey. ''Probably so they don't think their bad Dragons like the Dark Dragon even though him and Chang wanted to rule the Magical World''. ''Magical World''? I asked. ''Yes and since your part ghost you are apart of it as well''. Said Grandpa. ''Really''? I asked. ''Yes''. said Fu.

'' Who's Hungry''? said Aunt Kathy as we were gathered in the backyard. We all headed into the House for Lunch.

2 Hours Later

''So Danny''? asked Aunt Susan. ''How did you get Ghost powers''?

Danny glanced up from his plate before answering his Aunt's question.

'' When Mom went to college and met my Dad they studied the Paranormal and soon conducted a Ghost portal prototype it blew up in my arch enemies' face and he got ghost powers. They then decided to conduct it once again a few months after my fourteenth birthday and when it didn't work. I was sad that Mom and Dad were disappointed because it didn't work I soon showed it to my Best friends Tucker and Sam''. You mean your best friend and Girlfriend''? said Jazz. ''Yes Jazz. But this was before we got together''. I said in an irritated voice. ''Anyway I went in and got electrocuted half to death and here I am today''. The Family stood in awe from Danny's story. ''Can you tell us some of your adventures''? asked Hailey. ''Uh I guess''? Danny said glancing at Jazz for reassurance. She shrugged and I tried to think of one of my many adventures. I then decided to tell them the time when Walker tried to turn the Town against me and by overshadowing Mayor Martinez. Hopefully that will clear up Mom and Dad's questions on that experience. I took a deep breath before continuing my story.

After Dinner Cousin Bloom came up to me and we started talking. She's been through as much stuff as I had. She's really nice I think we're going to be really close.

Dark Dragon's Cave

Deep in the Dark Dragons Cave the Dark Dragon and Chang were deciding their evil plot.

''Chang the American Dragon is having a Family Reunion this week we need to take out his entire Family and I think I have the perfect plan''. He said as he unleashed his diabolical laugh.

No one's POV

Back to the Family

Danny and his family were sitting at the regular table and finally so was Jake. '' I bet Cousin Danny wouldn't be able to beat me in a race in his Dragon form''? said Gregory, as he took a bite of his dinner. ''Yo Gregory it's not fair Danny Jazz and Bloom barely found out about this give them some time maybe when another reunion comes along''. Said Jake. ''Jake's right'', said Susan. ''Why'' said Aunt Kathy afraid my Gregory will beat all of them''. Said Aunt Kathy. ''No it's just that they barely found out about this give them some time''. Said Aunt Susan. ''Very well''. She said as she sat back down with a huff. ''So Danny how's School''? said Aunt Susan.

'' Fine Sophomore year isn't has hard as freshman year due to the teachers knowing my secret. But it's still hard to keep up on the assignment's''. She gave me a reassuring smile ''and Jazz will be starting college this summer''. ''Really''? asked Aunt Susan. ''You know Jazz. Overachiever''. I said as Jazz glared at me. '' Yes Aunt Susan I'm majoring in Phycology''. Said Jazz with a satisfied smile.

'' Excellent. So Bloom''? asked Aunt Susan. ''How is everything going? I mean with your marriage and settling into the royal life''? she asked. ''Fine actually Erackulan is doing so well since Sky became King''. Sky interrupted Bloom. ''And you became Queen''. Bloom chuckled. ''Yes things are doing perfectly well.'' ''Any children in the future''? She asked. ''Well uh''? she glanced at Sky who was sweating nervously. ''Maybe sometime in the Future''. Said Bloom as she took a deep breath from holding in a scream of surprise. I mean she does want to have children someday.

Danny's POV

My little cousins are driving me crazy! I'm the oldest of my cousins apart from my sister and cousin Bloom but other than that I am older than Jake. But with all the commotion I didn't even notice my Grandma's sneeze that caused her to turn into her dragon form ya this is going to take some getting used to. ''I can stick noodles up my nose''! I hear one of my cousin's yell. Seriously do I look Chinese! Don't answer that. But I guess it's in my blood. So I can't do anything about it. I decided not to dwell on it and try to sound out the annoying cousin's .The only mature one of my little cousins is Hailey, and she's nine! I miss Sam. One Day I'm going to marry that girl. ''Danny?'' My Aunt Susan asked ''Yes Aunt Susan''? ''Before all this Reunion and Dragon stuff what was your life before''? She asked. ''Well Uh? Trying to manage Ghosts Homework, School and Bullies it was pretty exhausting. But I got through it and even though the town was against me including my parent's I still did it because it was the right thing to do. I got through it thanks to my Best friends Tucker and Sam. realized why people were calling me clueless''. And when Jazz found out about my power's she kept it a secret that she knew even from me.'' And before I went to save the world from the asteroid I finally realized why people called me clueless''. Jazz chuckled. '' Got that right'' she said. ''Shut it''. I said while I glared at my sister. '' Wow''. Said Aunt Susan. ''You've been through a lot Danny''. Said cousin Hailey. ''Ya life got pretty hectic after the accident''. I said as I took a sip of my soda. '' And it's going to get harder with all this Dragon stuff''. said Jazz. We all continued to inform each other of our lives for the next few hours.

Dark Dragon POV

'' What info have you brought me Chang''?! yelled the dark Dragon as a hooded figure entered the cave. Chang brought down her hood as she began to give the Dark Dragon the information on the American Dragon and his whereabouts. ''So the American Dragon is having a Family reunion it's a bit rude that they didn't invite us. Well we could fix that come Chang we got a reunion to attend''. And with that they left the Cave while chuckling evilly on their way out.

Author's note

Sorry I took so long other stories school the usual don't worry I'm not giving up on this story it'd too good keep reading

Danny - When are you going to put…

Me – Danny! Don't get ahead of yourself this story isn't even done yet chill!

Danny – Oh ok ok I'll go check on…

Me – Danny!

Danny – sorry I'll go patrol with (Dannyphantomluver2 puts a hand on his mouth)

Me – sorry about that Danny's ahead of my typing don't worry all will be revealed in time keep reading!

Danny – don't forget to follow and fave!

.


	4. Family bonding and a party crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are you doing here?

American Winx Phantom

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Here's the next chapter to this story, a long run of many. Sorry for the long wait. I had to cram to finish my senior project. Graduation should be smooth sailing from here. I should have more time to write stories for all my fellow readers.

Hope you enjoy it.

On to Ch. 4

Danny's POV

Hour's passed and I finally realized why Jake and Hailey hated Gregory. Man was he annoying.

He kept telling me that if I was brave enough I would fight him right then and there. But I know better than that. I miss Sam. ''Danny'' said Grandpa Loshi, as I started towards the backyard. ''Uh ya Grandpa''?

I asked and then all of a sudden his dog got on two legs and started talking. ''What the?" I've fought ghosts and I'm still freaked out about this''. I said as I knelt down by the sharpay before gently caressing his chin which caused him to excitingly wag his tail in the process. Hey maybe all this magical world stuff won't be so bad I mean I am apart of it right?

Jake's POV

Greggy even though he doesn't like to be called that wouldn't leave our new cousins alone especially Danny I mean I know he saved the World from blowing up but they could at least give the sixteen year old a break. ''Hey will you'lz chill out and let them breath I mean I know cousin Danny saved the world but the least you can do to thank him is give him room to breathe yo''! I yelled as everyone gathered around Danny like a new Carnival ride. '' Lay off the Ghost boy!'' I yelled as I drew closer towards Danny his sister Gregory and my little cousins. ''Oh come on Jake were just asking questions it's not like were trampling them''. Said one of my cousins as they all started to disenband around him. I hope this evening doesn't get to out of hand. I thought to myself before going to check on Danny and his sister.

Danny's POV

Why can't they just leave me alone? I mean ya I'm half ghost which isn't exactly normal but neither are they I mean their all half Dragon for crying out loud. I know I am to but this is all crazy and new to me can't they just give me a break.

I mean I'll understand if a ghost decides to attack during the reunion that's something to get all hyped out on but seriously I need time to figure all this stuff out. I thought being half ghost was a handful and now that I know I'm half Dragon well that just takes the cake. If anything else strange happens in my life time well wish me luck.

Dark Dragon's POV

''We are almost to our destination Chang the American Dragon and his family will soon meet their demise''. I said as we neared the American Dragon's Aunt Kathy's estate.

Jazz's POV

Great Aunt Elizabeth has a cold again. Last reunion Jake told me she sneezed so much she kept turning into her Dragon form. Fun. This family is going to take some getting used to.

Danny's POV

Aunt Kathy want's every member in the back. Probably for Dragon stuff Jazz, Bloom and I can't do.

Yeah! Can you hear the sarcasm? I followed my Parents and my sister to the back of Aunt Kathy's and since it is an island we could see the ocean from the porch.

'' I say we have a Dragon contest who wants to go first''? Gregory screeched.

'How about you Cousin Danny''? He tells me as I give a nervous glance to my sister before saying. ''Eh I don't know we just found out about these powers.'' then Jazz and Bloom said ''ya I don't even think I'm going to need it''.

I nodded in agreement. Jake got up and walked towards Gregory and said. ''Yo Greggy you know that cousins Bloom, Jazz and Danny haven't been trained to be Dragon's so their new to this yo.

It's not fair you need to stop and if you're not going to listen to me then bring it! Once around the island.'' He yelled. Whoa this reunion just got interesting. I thought to myself. Let the observation begin!

Jake's POV

Man this reunion is going to be the best yet. Cousin Danny and Jazz are pretty interesting. I thought we were the only interesting people of the family but it turns out Danny is really interesting as well.

I mean I heard a lot of things about the Ghost zone from grandpa's stories.

But to hear it from someone who has actually been in it and fought paranormal beings that reside in another dimension is pretty cool. My life will never be the same.

Bloom's POV

Life has just got very interesting I mean first I find out I'm a fairy and a lost Princess from the planet Sparks. Then dealing with Darkar and Baltor, and now I find out about this.

I hope I grow really close to my newfound family. I thought to myself as we all headed out towards Aunt Kathy's back porch well it might as well been a pier by the way it looked.

Cousin Jake and Gregory were having some sort of competition with the talking dog Fu dog? I believe was judging them. I wonder who is going to win.

Jake then transformed into his Dragon form. A red Dragon with a yellow belly. As for Gregory well uh he transformed well uh? You can't win them all. He looked like vomit got all over him and it stained never to be removed.

Danny's POV

I really wanted to get to know my family better so I decided to take a seat next to my cousin Bloom to get to know her better. ''So are you a real princess''?

I asked nervously I didn't really know how to start the conversation. She looked at me curiously before responding. ''Uh ya I am''. She said. ''Your Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom right the kid who saved the planet?''

I chuckled slightly. ''Uh ya I am''. I said as I put my hand nervously behind my neck.

''That's cool '' she said ''So Danny your Graduating right''? Asked Aunt Susan. ''Uh ya I am''.

I said I took out a little black box and slightly glanced at it. ''that's good' 'she said as she took a bite of her pie. ''Jazz how's Harvard''? asked Aunt Kathy.

''It's going pretty well actually''. She said. ''Do you have a boyfriend?'' asked Aunt Susan. I tried to suppress a laugh Jazz a Boyfriend it was unimaginable.

''I do. His name is Kyle'' she said. Wow didn't see that coming. ''Why didn't you say anything Jazz''? asked Mom. She hated not knowing every detail of our lives Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say Danny you've been keeping a really big secret since freshman year. I know I know.

''It didn't seem like a big deal.'' Said Jazz as she took a bite of her homemade Chinese meal.

''Well it is Jazzy pants'' said Dad as he called Jazz by her hilarious nickname I couldn't help but snicker.

''Where did you meet him''? Aunt Susan asked as she passed Grandpa some rice balls. ''I actually'' she chuckled nervously. ''Bumped into him while I was on my way to the University Library and he was on his way to a medical seminar. He's studying to be a Doctor.'' I couldn't help but smile I was happy that my sister found someone that she might spend the rest of her life with. I'm sure I already did.

''Bloom what about you''? My mom asked as she finished her meal. Bloom looked up nervously and clearly startled from my mom's sudden outburst.

''What are your Plan's for your future?'' she looked up at my mom clearly nervous.

''Well I'm Princess of the Planet Sparks and Queen of Errackulan. I'm a Teacher at Alfea and one of the guardians of the magical dimension''.

''That's amazing'' said Mom Dad and Aunt Susan. I mean it truly was maybe we are related we seem to have a lot in common. What other similarities could this family have with me? I thought as my Dad started to blather on about Ghosts this is going to be a long reunion. I thought to myself as my other cousins started to fight about who knows what!

Jake's POV

He's good with weird. I thought to myself as Gramps was explaining the ways of the Dragon to Danny and his sister. I hope they love it as much as I do. '' Jake I challenge you to a race!'' I heard cousin Greggy yell Aww why can't he just leave me alone. I turned around to look at him.

''What do you want Greggy? '' I asked him with a dull expression couldn't he take a hint.

''its Gregory now remember''. He said with a huff, like I care which I don't.

''What do you want Gregory ''? I gave him a death glare. Seriously when is he going to realize that he is not the best Dragon in the family?

''Jake I challenge you to a race! Four times around the Island!'' he yelled. OH boy here we go again. I mean what else could go wrong? I thought as I prepared myself for the race.

Danny's POV

Seems that Jake let Gregory under his Dragon scales. I thought to myself as they headed to their starting positions with that magical talking Sharpay as their referee. This is going to take some getting used to.

I thought to myself as they started their race; I headed inside not interested in how this family squabble will end. I decided to give Sam a call to see how the town was doing without me.

I hope Valerie's not mad at me or worse want's to kill me since she found out my secret with the rest of the world.

Jake's POV

I was rounding the corner of the Island for the third time he was barely on his second run. Ha I win

''See yaz'' I yelled around my shoulder as I rounded the Island for my fourth and final round.

He is so going to lose. I thought to myself as I saw Fu in the clearing.

Jazz's POV

This Dragon stuff is very interesting I always wanted to learn more about my family but it seemed every time I asked my mom about my culture even when Danny was a baby, she wouldn't answer my questions.

I guess I could I could figure it out the way I always do Research. But of course after this reunion.

Danny's POV

Turns out this family isn't half bad. I mean before we got here I was worried that they wouldn't accept me. Now that I know the family secret I realized I was worried about nothing. I hope I get this Dragon stuff down. I mean I need to know how this works. If I ever use it in the future.

NO one's POV

Danny, Bloom, Jazz and Jake's family were gathered in the living room discussing Danny's Graduation.

''So Danny ready to graduate''? asked Aunt Susan. Danny looked up at his Aunt Susan before answering.

''Uh ya a little nervous but I'm ready.'' Danny said as he pulled out the little black box again. I hope I have the courage to ask Sam a very important question. Danny thought to himself as he put the little black box back in his coat pocket. ''So Bloom any plans aside from being Queen''?

Mom asked with curious look in her eye. ''Well I really want to audition for this school in Hollywood but I don't know''? Bloom said with an undecided smile.

''You should.'' said Bloom's Dad King Oritel. As he held his wives' hand with care. ''Really you really think I should''. Bloom asked as she gave her parents and newfound family a hopeful yet curious look. ''When's your audition? Jazz asked. ''Next week''. Bloom said. ''That's very exciting.'' Said Blooms Dad as he took a bite of his dessert.

''Yeah.'' Said Danny and Jazz ''I mean I never heard of it but I'm sure you're a very talented young woman and will surly get in no problem''. Said Maddie as she gave Bloom an encouraging smile.

''Why don't we all go outside I'm sure Jake and Gregory want to have a contest. And it seems that Hailey wants to get away from her little cousins''. Aunt Susan said as she guided the rest of the family aside from Kathy and Gregory, to the back porch.

Dark Dragon's POV

I came across a Ghost prince on my way to the American Dragon's family reunion. His name was Aragon former prince of the Dark Age's part of the ghost zone. He was apparently banished after his sister teamed up with this girl. No matter it is time to get rid of the American Dragon ounce and this Danny Phantom ounce and for all! We were nearly there now to dispose of them.

Danny's POV

It seems that this reunion turned out pretty well. I mean nothing strange has happened since we arrived. Well aside from the fact that my family are a group of fire breathing Dragon's I'm good I'm actually taking it pretty well hopefully nothing will spoil this day. I thought to myself as I saw my cousins Gregory and Jake have another contest. Just as I was about to go ghost to get some training in for myself my ghost sense went off I went ghost and readied myself for the threat to come.

The sky grew Darker the wind picked as a giant Dragon descended the sky accompanied by another Dragon's smaller than him. I then recognized one of the Dragons, and I realized why my Ghost Sense went off it was because of Aragon and he returned for his revenge.

''Where is the American Dragon''! Yelled the really big Dragon. ''Show yourself!'' said a little purple one. Probably his apprentice or something?

'' Danny Phantom''! Yelled Aragon. As he flew over the big Dragon. ''Where are you? You coward''! He yelled.

''Turn around Aragon''! I yelled as I charged up an Ectoplasmic energy ball, ready to strike him at any moment. I spoke to soon before I could react Aragon descended into the air and fired his dragon fire which lead strait for me.

Authors note

Dun dun dun! Sorry for the long wait and the evil cliffy,

But I had to stop it somewhere but I'll post this

Tomorrow

Or earlier today since it is 1:27 in the morning

Wow this is my longest chapter I really love you guys reading my stuff

I added a new story it's a one shot called pain enjoy!


	5. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrogon? Dark Dragon?!

American Winx Phantom

Authors note

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is Ch. 5!

Previously;

Aragon's fire headed straight for me.

Ch. 5

Bloom's POV

My new cousin Danny was in danger. I mean I never fought a ghost dragon before, but I'm the keeper of the Dragon flame and half Dragon. I can do this!

''Winx Enchantix!'' I yelled as I began my transformation. After my transformation I hit the dragon attacking Danny with a Dragon ball. Hurling him into Aunt Kathy's house, hope she has insurance. Danny then came flying past me aiming some green power that came out of his hands, at the smaller dragon. ''Give it up Aragon!'' Danny said with a hint of disdain in his voice. '' I don't think so Phantom!'' Said Aragon with a deadly smirk in his eyes he threw Danny towards the dining room,

Jake was handling the larger one along with my newfound Grandpa. They seemed to know how to handle him as did Danny with the smaller one. I saw Danny take a huge breath unleashing some sort of wail sending him towards a wall of his own, it didn't come to and I assumed Danny had beaten it he then sucked it in a….. Is that a thermos? Well once he captured the ghost he then went to help Jake with the enormous Dragon.

I can tell Grandpa wanted us to be in dragon form as well but even if I didn't have dragon powers I would still have dragon fire because I'm the the keeper of Dragon flame. I shook off all the unrealistic accusations of failing and helped with the battle against what appeared to be a big dark looking dragon.

''Dark Dragon!'' yelled Jake. '' The… American….. Dragon.'' Jake turned around ready to face for what seemed to be a very powerful opponent.

Jake's POV

As I turned around to face the Dark Dragon I saw that he had my little sister by the neck, I built up as much dragon fire as I could and unleashed a giant ball of fire, it hit his hand and he released my sister with a rather loud roar.

As I came in to attack I was pushed out of the way by my Grandpa, he unleashed the most powerful Chinese magical voodoo spell I had ever seen.

The Dark Dragon flew back into a wall dark dragon fell through, the crevasse of the floor, possibly never to be seen again.

Authors note

Hey everyone I am on a roll I updated walker's revenge and now this I'm done with this story but fear not more is coming for this series trust you'll love it stay tuned epilogue next up keep reading

DPL2


	6. epilouge or inner reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's thoughts on his new found family on his way home

\+ note

Hey everyone it's the epilogue to this story but don't worry more to come it is going to be a series so I hope you enjoyed this part of my series

American Winx Phantom

Danny's POV

That was something, I thought as I saw what appeared to be the Dark dragon falling in the crevasse of the ground.

I've defeated the ghost king and my evil future self but that was a very difficult fight in my book.

''Danny, Jake are you alright?!'' my mother and Aunt Susan yelled as Jake reverted from his dragon form and I morphed back to my human half.

''I'm fine mom'' said Jake and I as they smothered us with hugs and kisses. ''nice job guys.'' Said my new cousin Bloom, for some reason I knew we were going to be very close, for the rest of the reunion I talked to my cousins except Gregory, yuck! And learned as much as I could from them. We exchanged numbers and at that second I knew we were going to be close and the world will be protected and now for the biggest milestone of my life.

The end 

Authors note

There you go the epilogue to this story don't worry more to come


End file.
